User talk:Avaflava1
Hello Avaflava-san! I'm so happy if you decided to help us in the "notable pages" section. It's really a big project, and we're kinda short on contributors. You can find the tutorial on using the template here, but if you still have some questions about anything related to notable pages, you can ask me in my talk page! Esperancia 03:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Notable Song section Yes, I'm the 'dude' who keeps deleting The Worst Carnival. I know it made it to the rankings, I know the famous Live-P and illustrator Rioko made it, but it only ''reached 100,000 views. I already discussed this with Esperancia, and the notable pages will be using the views in Nico Nico Douga. It's not possible to put all 100,000 views videos featuring Rin in the notable section (for that'll waste too much time and space) so Rin's notable section should be above 200,000. Or 300,000, maybe. I'm glad you're contributing but if you want to add the songs for Rin please add the ones above 200,000 views in Nico Nico Douga, not in YouTube, because not all of them are official reprints. Unknown.System 11:37, October 20, 2011 (UTC) : No problem, it's nice to see contributors here XP Unknown.System 03:43, October 21, 2011 (UTC) : I've never heard of Dreaming Leaf, so... : Somebody put it 'cover by Rin', I'll go change it then~ Unknown.System 02:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- It would be appreciative if you had participated in the Blog and Talk pages about this, instead of moving the pages without discussion. User_blog:Esperancia/Renaming_notable_song_pages -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:59, October 28, 2011 (UTC) WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? This is the first time I feel enraged. As Bunai said, before you do everything, YOU SHOULD HAVE TALK TO ME, '''TO US' in the BLOG FIRST! I, have EXPLAINED WHY I CHANGE THE PAGES INTO Songs featuring Vocaloid! Ugh, I can't believe this. Esperancia 22:30, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :^_^ calmness :I know it can be tedious to rename pages but other than that, the content remains the same for further updating. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:54, October 28, 2011 (UTC) : Lol yes, sorry for overreacting. And sorry again for capslock abuse. And sorry again... to Ava-san. It's not that bad, really. It's just that it's morning now in my place, and I kinda surprised about the edit, hehe. xD Esperancia 23:27, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :: It's alright! It's *looks at clock* 9:38 @ night here in Groton, CT, just to say that, and I really didn't know about the talk page, honest. I'm still kinda new to this, and I just wanted to help. Soooooooooooooo........Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...........OMG IT'S AN EMPTY CHAIR! WHY IS IT THERE!? SHOULDN'T THERE BE 8 PEOPLE HERE?! Canada: *sighs* Avaflava1 01:42, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Not being calm gets you nowhere, doing it too often gets you a temporay ban from editing... Just noting... Its against our policies. At least reframe from using caplocks. If you want, next time your peeved come to me or the other staff members first and we'll handle this for you. We have to play nice here you know, its bad for a wikias reputation. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 23:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Notable song template Hello! Sorry if I'm not around as much, I'm concentrating myself in Utaite wiki nowadays (I've left that wiki for too long!). Which picture do you want to use for "SPiCa"? Well, since the template only accept images that have been uploaded to the wiki beforehand, you should upload the pictures first, then put the file's name in the image field. Or you can put the name first and upload the images with the same file name you put in the template. It will change the "wip" placeholder images. Esperancia 01:48, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! OK!!!!!!!!! Well, I made a headshot of Miku in SPiCa, and I was wondering why only th picutre I downloaded from here was working, thanks! AND WHY DO I ALWAYS SEEM TO FAIL WHEN USING THE TEMPLATE?! XD Avaflava1 01:55, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hatsune Miku's Song featuring page Uh, I just saw your edits... Have you read the template tutorial yet? "It says The 100 x 100 px icon of the Vocaloid featured on the song." A 100x100 icon. Can you please fix that? Unknown.System 05:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, I've read the tutorial, and whenever I try to resize the icons to 100x100, it doesn't work................maybe it's the editor I'm using? I don't know, I'm still kinda new to this, so, yeah.........Avaflava1 15:57, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : What kind of editor are you using, exactly...? Maybe I can help you? : I've been printscreening and pasting it to paint in a 100x100 file, that's it. Unknown.System 16:42, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : I use LunaPic most of the time, but when I printscreen I use Photobucket. So, yeah, can'' ''you help me? Avaflava1 17:58, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : I've never heard of those editors (I didn't even know you can use Photobucket to printscreen) : You can always hover a picture / right click and go to properties to see the size of the picture to make sure it's 100x100 Unknown.System 02:52, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, I don't printscreen using Photobucket, I use the button on my keyboard, paste it to paint, save it, then upload to photobucket. And LunaPic is an online photo editor, like Photobucket. Huh, I've never tried that, I'll do that next time ^ ^ Avaflava1 04:42, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :: OoO :: You can just upload it to the wikia directly without going to Photobucket right? And edit it to 100x100 in your laptop. :: What are you using? Windows XP, Vista, 7, or Mac? Unknown.System 05:06, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry for being a busybody. But I have a suggestion. <- Fail. How bout you try Picnik? I edit my pictures there when I was adding the Engloids Song Pages. And it supports all softwares. YumiNakamine :::To Unknown.System, I don't have a laptop, I use a desktop, and it's Vista. And, yeah, you don't have to go to photobuket, I just like to, and my printscreens always have stuff in them that I need to cut out, so yeah. And to YumiNakamine; Oh Yeah! I completely forgot about Picknik! But don't you have to pay for an account, though? (Is keen on saving money. Like Switzerland ^ ^)Avaflava1 16:26, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Apparently I'm an Austria role-player :::Great, that makes things easier. Just right click, open with -> Microsoft Office 2010 and crop to 100x100. You don't need to install anything because it's there in every vista. Unknown.System 04:27, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Yup. Picnik is free. I like XD. So you're Vista users. :) YumiNakamine ::::I. ::::Am an idiot. ::::I JUST realized I have Picasa photo editor that works with Picnik XD. ::::I just tried out a photo with it, and it works *smiles brightly* ::::So..............I'm gonna run like an Italian who sees the British coming now ^ ^Avaflava1 05:27, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hetalia. Hetalia fans everywhere D: ::::I hope that means you're working on it and not running away from it..? Unknown.System 06:11, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes, it means I'm working on it XD Avaflava1 12:12, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Volcaloid Concert Song List ( Mikufes 09) Avaflava ... umm is that too rude ? By any chance do you know the song list for mikufes09 ? I cant seems to find it aywhere ... Luvmenot 11:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : Why would I consider this rude? The concert is old(er), so people have seened to forget i. i.e.- I can't find it either. There are also no good quality YouTube videos of the concert, since they were deleted :( I'll try and find one. Avaflava1 12:16, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to intrude, but you can find the playlist here. --Wolfighter 13:55, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Whoa ... Thx alot .. seems like mikipedia beat us to it ... motivation drop by 50 % ... I think for now i copy the list over then i will try filling in the links .... Luvmenot 02:43, December 2, 2011 (UTC) YouTube Producer Well, theres this producer based in YouTube, i3orje, and he/she makes good songs, in my opinon, and I'd like to make a producer page for him/her. But I'd like to know if the producer pages are for producers for NicoNico only or if I can add him/her or not. So..........yeah........Avaflava1 00:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Avaflava, there is a Producer On Youtube category you know ^_^. Also, can you give the link to the channel? I can add it for you. YumiNakamine ::There is? Cool! Yeah, heres the link Avaflava1 21:18, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::OPPS!!!! It's NOT 13orje, it's i3orje XD Avaflava1 23:28, December 14, 2011 (UTC) No title Thx alot ... ( just rdming ^^) and also u may like this mikunopolis concert Re:Vocaloid concert order Sorry i will switch the order around . Thanks alot for always helping out by the way .. It's alright if you do the editig yourself i would not be mad about it ^^. RE: Vocaloid Concert Question Sure go on ahead .. But i think its best to wait first ... cause i found this in bunai's sandbox (look under layout section) Luvmenot 17:18, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ?? Question regarding vocaloid concert songlist Shocked when i woke up this morning ..... May i know why most of the links for the songlist is removed ? Eh ? Where is mikuefes and mikupa in singapore ? Luvmenot 01:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Wait- They were removed?????? *looks* HOLY F***IN CRAP!!!!! Idk, when I clicked edit, it only showed The ones currently on there, but when I clicked edit, all the other song lists were there, so I don't know, and as for the links........No idea whatsoever. This. Is weird. I'll see if I can fix it, altough I haven't saved a list for MikuFes, so, can't exactly do much there. Avaflava1 01:55, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hahahaha .... no worries I will fixed watever i can ... I would be gone on 24-31 December so the link for Mikunopolis would u mind helpin me ? Luvmenot 03:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, sure, heres the link Avaflava1 03:27, December 23, 2011 (UTC) : The link is broken :X Luvmenot 03:28, December 23, 2011 (UTC) : No......it's not broken.........I just wtached it today, and it still gets to the site, there are just some ads before......Avaflava1 03:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) : Wierd before that they say it was removed ... but oh well Luvmenot 03:52, December 23, 2011 (UTC) *shurgs* WAIT A MIN- WHY WERE SOME OF MY CHANGES IN CONCERT SONG LIST NOT PUBLISHED???!!! *Road Roller Rampage* Avaflava1 03:54, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey tell u what. .. Take your time I just found my backup. .. Its a little outdated but usable I put a link here later. .. Dun pressure yourself lol. ... Luvmenot Try this LInk Luvmenot 07:43, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I already replaced the link for both mikupa sg and mikufes09 .. The link provided by my backup for mikupa sapporo is dead so guess u have to do it yourself then ... Thx alot Luvmenot 22:12, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Ummmmm.............Ur welcome?Avaflava1 23:20, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat XD OK. Good, because I have to work on a report with my (very) extended step-family over here. THEY PLAY THEIR MUSIC SO LOUD. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Still love'em though. Laos, on a random note, yesterday, my twin brother got a spraiend ankle for Christmas, HIS CRUTCHES ARE FUN XD Avaflava1 12:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Haha have fun ... Luvmenot 16:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Aria Avatar Be careful! When you submitted the ARiA's avatar for the Notable song article you replaced the image used for the Song's article. I reverted the image, so you will need resubmit the ARiA's avatar. The next time you submit an image add "avatar" or something similar to its name for avoid this kind of conflicts with the files' names. Adept-eX 22:40, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok thanks! ^_^ Avaflava1 22:54, January 8, 2012 (UTC) uhm..... Why is mikufes and mikupa sg removed? why is the link for mikupa Tokyo and sapporo re moved? I can't deal with this now. .. Could u help me resolve the problem? The Old Hen ( my boss )is chewing on me again. so I may do a revert later if it can't be resolved soon Luvmenot 04:03, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't know. Why is it that whever I edit the MikuNoPolis part, things get messed up? WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYY?! I can try to help with the problem, but seeing as I have no idea.......Avaflava1 05:00, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Haha alright. .. I already figured something out. .. But I can't do it now. ... I ve got a boss + a smart phone can't really do much... Luvmenot 05:13, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Ummm,Hello.I'm a massive Vocaloid fangirl.I'm not a very interesting person so i'll just go now.Nice meeting you